


Star Wars Poetry

by andabatae



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Limericks, Poetry, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: A place to post my odd attempts at Reylo limericks and other poetry.





	1. Limericks!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on Twitter, but I'm posting here, too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T

**Limericks!**

There once was a Solo named Ben  
A sad boi who could not find zen  
Corrupted by Snoke  
He put on a cloak  
And became the dark lord Kylo Ren

Kylo likes frowning a lot  
That murdering sure hits the spot  
But for Rey he will listen  
While his pectorals glisten  
And he'll find the belonging he sought

There's a general whose name is Hux  
Who emphatically, categorically sucks  
He's unyielding and sour  
His expression quite dour  
But the Kyluxes say that he FUCKS

The antis they sure love to scoff  
At the thought of romantic payoff  
But the narrative arc  
Brings Ben back from the dark  
And Reylo's canon so please fuck right off

Our scavenger's sure fond of food  
Her manners are probably rude  
But she's ferocious and wily  
Leia thinks of her highly  
And she'll get to see Ben Solo nude

Chewie's had enough of this shit  
Without Han, he'd have long ago quit  
But now Han's in the morgue  
And his best friend's a porg  
Yet he can't seem to leave the cockpit

Poe is a reckless hotshot  
But I'd still hit it twice without thought  
He's cocky and brash  
But I'm still thirsty trash  
His pansexual vibes can't be taught

Palps will try to take Rey  
With Kylo as murdering bae  
But Kylo likes his girl's light  
So he'll die in the fight  
Redemption's a heartbreak away

(...but also Ben will totally get resurrected by Force ghosts it's fine guys)

Rose Tico deserves all our praise  
She's representative of the audience gaze  
She's a voice for morality  
And needs more centrality  
So fuck the haters, let's start a Rose craze

FN-2187 used to wear a white suit  
But on Jakku he failed to shoot  
Fuck indoctrination  
He left sanitation  
And now Finn is a hero to boot

I should focus on finishing fic  
But there's joy in a good limerick  
Yet my goblins need food  
So I'll get in the mood  
And give you more smut real quick


	2. The Perfect Heat: A Reylo A/B/O sonnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yup
> 
> Rating: E

**The Perfect Heat** **  
** **A Reylo A/B/O sonnet** **  
**

The smell of perfect pheromones gets hot  
When heat arrives and slick comes running down.  
Omega needs a massive Alpha knot,  
So Ben descends and promptly goes to town.   
  
His mouth at first, he tongues her with a grunt.   
Rey cries and begs for him to make her come.   
A finger then, to test her ready cunt,   
His thumb on clit providing rhythmic strum.   
  
“You’re wet,” he growls while lapping up her juice.   
“So good, my love,” he praises with a kiss.   
But “Please!” she begs, “the finger is no use--   
“I need a knot to take me to my bliss!”   
  
So Ben lines up and thrusts till hip bones meet,   
And thus begins a perfect, wanton heat.


End file.
